RMS Queen Mary
' RMS Queen Mary' is the eleventh episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The TAPS team takes a road trip to California to investigate the Winchester Mystery House and the R.M.S. Queen Mary, a haunted cruise ship. At the Winchester Mansion, Jason and Grant meet Cheryl Hamilton, the mansion's marketing coordinator, who shows them around the house. She tells them that Mrs. Winchester continued building the house 24 hours a day for 38 years because a psychic told her that if construction stopped, the spirits of people killed by the Winchester rifles would kill her. Cheryl explains that guests have felt temperature changes in the Daisy Bedroom and reported hearing an organ playing in the Grand Ballroom. In the basement, Cheryl says people cleaning there saw a man in coveralls standing next to the boiler. In the ballroom, Dave Tango and Steve Gonsalves hear banging noises and encounter a "phantom smell". When Jason and Grant investigate the basement, they hear odd banging sounds. Donna LaCroix helps Steve and Dave with the analysis, but they report to Jason and Grant that they didn't find anything. Jason and Grant meet with Cheryl and report that they didn't find anything conclusive, but the house certainly is mysterious, and they can see why people think it's haunted. The team gets a tour of the R.M.S. Queen Mary from Will Kayne, the Queen Mary's tour director, and tour guides Valerie Seale and Erika Frost. Erika mentions that she has seen a little girl in the ship's Royal Theater. Will says people in the swimming pool have reported seeing a little girl giggling and peeking around the pillars. They show the team a vortex in an aisle of the swimming pool dressing rooms. In Room B340, Erika reveals that a passenger was found dead in the bed and that housekeeping has reported that when they make up the bed it inexplicably gets pulled apart. The team makes up the bed and leaves a camera running to catch a spirit unsheeting it. In the engine room, Erika explains that the sump pump and water heater aren't operational and that a spirit causes them to move. Jason and Grant use their plumbing skills to debunk the water heater and sump pump stories. They examine the equipment, notice that it's warm, and conclude that both units are functioning and operational, despite Erika's claims to the contrary. In the backstage area of the Royal Theater, Grant feels something touch his back, but he doesn't know who or what it was. When Steve and Donna are in the hallway near the changing rooms, Steve feels light-headed and dizzy; when he tries to repeat the experience with Donna, nothing happens. Dave and Donna hear a little girl's voice and feel cold spots in the swimming pool. In Room B340, Steve and Dave are amazed when they see something pulling the sheets off the bed on the camera. Unfortunately, when they review the footage in detail, they notice that someone tampered with their equipment to make it appear that a spirit messed up the bed. Even though they are disappointed, the team continues its investigation. Steve tells Jason and Grant that their audio recordings are contaminated because of sounds from the ship, then he mentions the dizziness he experienced in the hallway. Grant relates a mysterious experience he had overnight, when the lights in his hotel room went on and off. Jason and Grant meet with Valerie and Erika and tell them that the sump pump and water heater are functioning systems. Jason tells them that he and Dave noticed that a door to a theater opened after they had closed it. They show the sheets being pulled back and explain that the footage was tampered with, possibly by a group of girls who were running around ship. They warn Valerie and Erika to be careful, because people might be bringing them tampered evidence. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes